Field of the Invention
The inventor, Carl J. Hansen, in the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program, originated a substantial number of new and distinct plant varieties, and which included the present almond.times.peach hybrid rootstock tree. Such plant breeding program was undertaken by inventor, Carl J. Hansen, in the research and experimental plant nursery and orchards of the Department of Pomology at the University of California, Davis, Yolo County, Calif.